The More the Loonier
by silkyterrier34
Summary: Deuce and other villains are after six powerful necklaces Tech and Rev designed. Sadly, the Loonatics and Zadavia get captured and accidentally send the necklaces back in time. When the necklaces enter the 21st century they end up with their ancestors. When the villains find out who has the necklaces they don't hesitate to go after them. BugsxLola DaffyxTina and Acexi.
1. Chapter 1

**It's here! I've been wanting to write this story for months! I don't know how to show a Brooklyn accent in written form, but Ace and Bugs are talking in a Brooklyn accent. Like I said I just don't know how to show it.**

**For the Looney Tunes side it's a mix of the old cartoons and the Looney Tunes Show. Lola's personality is more similar to the one on Space Jam. I decided to keep her indecisive trait when it comes to eating though.**

**When you're done please review my story. I want to know what I need to work on in order to make it better.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ace's POV

"I'm bored!" exclaimed Duck for about the 5th time. We were sitting at the table in the new meeting room waiting for Tech and Rev to come back with the progress. A couple of days ago Tweetums had gathered everyone to ask a favor.

He asked Tech and Rev to take the royal jewel and transfer 1/6 of the powers to the necklaces. There was one for each of the team, and they looked just like the triangles on our uniforms, color and all. Once the necklaces are done someone can only get the royal jewel's power by having all of the necklaces. Tech and Rev had also agreed to upgrade Dr. Choroniker's time displacer for him. They had recently gone to Acmetropolis and had brought back the huge machine (considering how heavy the machine is I think the molecular reconstructor went with them). The rest of us were now waiting as Tech and Rev were in the lab doing both tasks.

"You said that 30 seconds ago!" said Lexi to Duck.

"Not to mention we've only been waiting for 2 minutes," I added. Duck groaned and put his head on the table. Lexi looked at me with a 'Can he get more annoying' look on her face. We sat there for about 10 more minutes until Tech and Rev came and led us to the lab. The necklaces were on the table by a timer that was going backwards. 7:08:32… 7:08:31.

"It's a bomb!" shouted Duck. He got behind me to use me as a shield.

"It's a timer," said Tech.

Duck got out from behind me, "Oh… I knew that."

"The timer shows how long it will take for the necklaces to be fully activated," Tech explained, "As for the time displacer I managed to update it quite a bit."

"What do you mean by fully activated?" I asked.

"Tech-installed-a-security-system-so-the-necklaces-are-always-with-us-and-no-one-else," said Rev. My communicator beeped and we could hear Zadavia's voice.

"Loonatics we have an emergency. Deuce has somehow helped Sypher, Electro, Stoney, Bugsy, and Pinkster escape prison. The robots he got from the station was only a fraction of all of his army. We hid the rest of them on Freleng for safe keeping, but it appears Deuce and the villains have gotten a hold of them. They aren't far away from me, and it is inevitable that I become their prisoner. Stay alert in case they come to the new headquarters." The message stopped and we all looked at each other.

* * *

Bugs' POV

In the 21st century I was running in the forest trying to be as quiet as I could. I knew very well that Elmer was nearby looking for Daffy and me. Daffy isn't with me, but he is in the forest running not too far away. This is a little game Daffy and I play when we're looking for a thrill. The goal is to get Elmer to shoot the other player, and more importantly not get shot yourself.

I kept my ears open for Elmer, and heard him stepping on leaves by a humongous boulder. This may make me sound stupid, but I ran straight towards his hiding place. I went around the boulder and found the barrel of a gun in-between my eyes.

"What are you doing, Doc?" I asked calmly in my Brooklyn accent. Now is the time for me to out smart him and get Daffy.

"As the gweatest hunter of all time, I am going to shoot you wascally wabbit before you get away," Elmer answered.

"But Mac, I'm not a rabbit," I said.

"What?"

"I'm not a rabbit."

"But you have wong ears and a fwuffy tail."

I pushed the gun away from my face, "Haven't you heard? Ducks and rabbits have switched names."

"What?" he repeated.

"As of yesterday I am a duck. If you're looking for a wabbit you'll have to find a bird with webbed feet and a bill," I explained. Elmer ran away to look for Daffy, and I wasn't too far behind him. I eventually heard the sound of heavy breathing, but Elmer couldn't. I decided to keep quiet. Soon Elmer heard Daffy breathing heavily and ran up the hill, towards the noise. When he got on top of the hill he aimed his gun and fired.

I ran up the hill next to Elmer and saw Daffy picking up his bill. It looked like it was time to get out of there before things could get worse. Besides, we had to meet some friends at the Pizzareeba.

"Maybe you should go home and bring back supplies for making the rabbit stew," I suggested to Elmer. He nodded and ran off deeper into the forest. Daffy put his bill back on his face and stomped towards me. "I must be lucky, Daff. After all you have amazing skills and yet I've beaten you 2,316,789 times."

"You were lucky! But you said it yourself, I have skills. It's only a matter of time before I catch up," he lisped.

"I was being sarcastic," I replied. It wasn't luck that got me to beat him; it's the fact that he's terrible at getting Elmer to shoot me. To give you an idea I've beaten him more than 2 million times and he hasn't won a single round yet.

"Yeah, yeah come on!" he said. We quickly walked out of the woods and to the Pizzareeba. My girlfriend Lola and Daffy's girlfriend Tina were already at a table. We had agreed to meet here before Tina went to her family reunion for 3 days. Daffy and I both sat down.

"What's up, Docs?" I asked. Lola just stared at the menu without acknowledging I was there. I'm not surprised; Lola tends to have a hard time deciding what to eat.

"Nothing much, just heading to the reunion in a few hours," Tina said. She looked at Daffy, "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Hah! Are you kidding?" exclaimed Daffy, "I'll be fine, but I'm sorry for you. You have to drive for hours to get to a family reunion. A reunion that probably has boring conversations and activities. The worst part of it though is you have to spend 3 agonizing days with your family!" He shivered, "While I, Daffy Duck, get to live the free life of a bachelor. I'll do all of the wonderful things I did before I was tied down!"

Tina smiled, "So in other words, while I'm gone you'll be upset and start crying until I call you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… well… maybe," he admitted. Tina's smile grew wider.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there, and I'll bring you back a nice anniversary present." Daffy's eyes grew wide and inside he started to panic.

"What?" He asked.

"Our one year anniversary is on the day I get back. About one year ago you came into the Copy Place to ask me out."

Lola groaned at the menu, "That's it! I'm just going to eat something at home!" I decided to let Daffy and Tina have their conversation while I talked to her. "Isn't it funny how I can make quick decisions in sports, but when it comes to picking something to eat it takes awhile?"

Lola is very athletic, especially in basketball. That's even how we met; I asked her if she wanted to play one-on-one. Sadly, at the end of my question, I made a mistake by calling her Doll. Whenever someone calls her that there's fire in her eyes (literally) and she does what she can to make sure no one calls her that again. Ever since she creamed me in that basketball game I haven't said the word doll, even when I was talking about the toy.

"So how's everything going?" She asked.

"Fine, Taz is getting better at reading and writing." Taz is my 'dog'. He's been trying to learn how to read and wants to apply to become a citizen instead of a pet.

"Good for him!" Tina's phone buzzed and she looked at her text.

"No, no, no, no! She said she'd pick me up at five and it's only two! I've got to go guys!" When she finished Tina ran out of the restaurant. Daffy stood up and started towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm getting an anniversary present for Tina. If you need me I'll be at the Hardware Store," he answered.

* * *

**Finally! If you have any tips please review! In the next chapter we'll meet Wile E. and Road Runner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't resist writing another chapter so soon! Please review, and if you know someone who would be interested in this story please let them know about it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wile E's POV

It was a normal day, or at least normal for Road Runner and I. Using all of my strength I pushed a piano to the edge of a cliff. I ran back to where I came from and brought back a book full of lullabies. My plan was to play a song that would make Road Runner fall asleep when he passes. If he was asleep I'd be able to kill him, and he wouldn't know what hit him. Sadly I didn't bring my knife and fork so I'd have to kill and eat him the old-fashioned way.

I flipped through the book and found a simple song, but it should still do the trick. I sat the book down on the piano and waited. It would be useless to play the song while he was out of hearing range. As I waited I thought about how I hadn't eaten in days and grew worried. If I don't catch the bird today I'll have to stay up all night to find a meal. ACME is very generous for giving me these products, but even if they wanted to they couldn't give me food. As a wild animal I had to get my own food and if a human feeds me it might not end well. A.k.a the government wouldn't be happy with me, think I'd lost my fear of humans, and hunt me down.

No one trusts humans out here, not even Road Runner. He's fine if a person's in a car, but if the person wasn't in the car the bird would be out in a flash. That's how the government wants it I guess. After all it keeps us away from them and guarantees we aren't a threat to the human society. Well it's working for me, I especially don't trust humans. One reason I'm living out in the desert is the open space. Unless a human is really good at hiding I'd be able to see a hunter no problem where in the forest they could be anywhere without me realizing it.

I may have fallen off cliffs, been in many explosions, and gotten shot a couple of times, but a gun can kill me. Hunters know that the only way they can kill me is to shoot me between the eyes. If they shoot me anywhere else I'll live.

"Meep, meep!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and got into position. Towards the bottom of the cliff I saw Road Runner running with a dust cloud behind him. I began to play and he started to slow down and droop his eyes. The plan is going perfectly, and I thought that I actually might be able to get him. That changed when I felt tired and began to fall asleep. The next thing I knew I was in great pain at the bottom of the cliff, and the piano was falling straight towards me. It appeared that I had fallen asleep, fell off the cliff, and somehow took the piano with me.

The piano smashed me deeper into the ground when it landed. I began to struggle to get out from under the piano. When I got the first half of my body out I saw a wide awake roadrunner. I'm not surprised; the piano hitting the ground made much noise. He had that stupid grin on his face, and I was getting a bit tired of him grinning so much. It's not that I don't like smiles, he just smiles way too much, and I don't want to see my worst enemy happy. I don't like him, and I wasn't afraid to tell him so.

"I hate you," I said. This is the 1st time I had spoken in a long time. Road Runner and I hardly talk, but we don't know why. We just know that we prefer to communicate with signs instead of our voices. Today, I didn't feel like pulling a sign from behind my back, and apparently neither did Road Runner.

"I know," he said. He ran down the road, and this caused it to wrinkle as if it were a rug. In a few moments the road looked normal again, and I realized I'd need to stay up tonight or risk starvation.

Tech's POV

Ever since we had gotten the message from Zadavia Ace and Lexi had been preparing for battle, and Rev and I had kept an eye on the HQ's security system. As for Duck and Slam they didn't have much of an idea on what to do so they just hung around the lab with us.

"I'm bored," complained Duck.

I looked at my computer, "You won't be bored for long." Everyone gathered around the computer, but Rev was the only one with a shocked look on his face,

"No I'm still bored," said Duck. He and Slam must not realize what was on the screen.

"How-had-our-security-system-been-hacked?-We-had-just-put-it-to-maximum-power!-Well-not-exactly-maimum,-but-we-did-raise-it."

"I don't know, but now all of our security has been turned off!" I replied.

"Uh oh," said Slam.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're saying the HQ's security is down?" asked Duck.

I turned towards him, "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Rev came over and pointed to another part of the screen, "Our-communication-system-is-gone-too.-I-didn't-know-Deuce-had-any-knowledge-on-hacking.-Do-you-think-our-communicators-are-still-working?-If-not-how-are-we-going-to-warn-Ace-and-Lexi?"

"Simple," Duck replied. He turned on his communicator, "Ace, our security and our... our... way of talking to each other isn't working." The only thing on the other end was static. "Huh, what are the odds that our communicators would be down?" We all glared at him. "What?"

"Did-you-listen-to-anything-I've-said?-I-said-there's-a-chance-our-communicators-aren't-working."

"I decided not to listen to most of it. Usually when you talk 99% of the things you say aren't important."

"That's-not-true!-I-may-sometimes-ramble,-but-I-never-talk-about-anything-unimportant.-It's-not-like-I-say-unimportant-information-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and-over-and..."

"You're not helping your case," I interrupted, "Here's what we'll do Rev. We may not be able to get the systems fully activated, but maybe we can get it working enough to lock the lab door and contact Ace and Lexi."

"I'm-on-it-Tech!"

"Well I guess Slam and I are getting back to our game of solitaire," said Duck.

"You're _both_ playing solitaire?"

"Yeah, it's pretty boring, but I think I'm beating Slam." We all heard a loud crash somewhere in the HQ.

Ace's POV

Lex and I had finished training just in case the villains do show up. So far it looked like we wouldn't need to fight. That is until Lexi heard something nearby.

"I hear a bunch of footsteps, and they don't sound like any of the team's," she informed me.

"Where?"

"It sounds like... everywhere." I got my Guardian Strike Sword at the ready and Lexi's eyes turned pink, signaling that she was ready for brain blasting. We waited for a few minutes and then I heard the sounds of robots stomping.

"Ready, Bunny?" I asked.

"Ready, Ace," she clarified. A robot stepped around the corner, and Lexi shot it with her brain blast. I heard a robot step from behind us and shot it with my laser vision. More robots came from each side and we both ended up fighting back to back.

"Guardian Strike Sword, attack!" I began to slice through robots as Lexi continued to brain blast the ones coming from her side. The robots started shooting at us, and I knew we wouldn't be able to dodge so many lasers. "Lex!" I tackled her to the ground as the robots ended up shooting each other.

As the robots shot each other at the same time it made a loud crash, but the robots soon realized who they were shooting and stopped. I jumped up and began to slice the robots on my side, and I heard Lexi brain blasting the ones on her's. I was so busy concentrating on my robots that I hadn't noticed that Lexi had stopped brain blasting.

"Put the sword down before _someone_ gets hurt," I heard Deuce say behind me.

"That's kind of why I have the sword," I replied. I spun around, "Guardian Strike Sword, att..." I froze when I saw the scene in front of me. Deuce had one arm around Lexi's waist and arms and was using the other hand to hold a sword up to her throat. "Get your filthy hands off her!" I shouted.

"Let me reword that. Drop the sword, before _she_ gets hurt." Lexi shook her head. I had no choice, Lexi couldn't brain blast backwards and if I tried anything Lex would pay the price. I literally dropped the sword, and I tried my best to look angry instead of worried. "Now kick it to one of my robots." I did as I was told and the robot picked it up. I was still struggling to look angry, and I was angry, but I was scared too. "Now hands up."

I put my hands up so they were right by my face, but without thinking I said, "While I'm at it do you want me to wave them like I just don't care?" Deuce glared at me and pushed the sword closer to Lexi's throat. He moved it back a bit and I saw some blood on the sword and Lexi's neck. It was just a cut, but I felt my angry expression turn into a worried one and I put my arms all the way up. I ordered myself to keep my mouth shut. When I realized that I didn't look angry anymore I tried to change my expression, but it wouldn't.

"I... I'm sorry. P... please don't hur... hurt her," I begged. I felt my eyes getting watery and tried to hold back tears. Lexi didn't seemed to notice I was fighting tears as she struggled, but Deuce noticed and was obviously happy with that.

"You're forgiven," he said with an evil grin, "Now turn around and walk." I turned around and began to walk forward. The robots I had fought started to walk in the same direction. I looked back and saw that Deuce still had Lexi, but even though he was walking with Lex he practically had to carry her as she'd drag her feet across the floor. I shot my head forward and noticed that tears started streaming down my eyes. I couldn't help it, but I was thankful that I was silent instead of sobbing and sniffing.

"Hang tight, Lex" I said under my breath knowing she would hear me. We continued to walk until we came to the lab door. I saw more robots, who had Zadavia, the rest of the villains on her list, and the manikins used by the Keyboard Man. I looked down hoping they wouldn't see my face.

"The rest have managed to lock the door and we don't have the code," said Stoney. I looked up a bit and saw him push in random numbers.

"Access denied," said a woman's voice.

"We don't need a code," said Deuce. Everyone looked at him confused. "Destroy the door!" He commanded. Some of his robots shot lasers at the lab door and blew it to pieces. When the dust and debris cleared we saw Duck, Slam, Tech, and Rev taking cover under the table that has the necklaces. Except the necklaces weren't on the table; just the timer. 0:00:04... 0:00:03.

"Access granted," said the woman's voice, "Welcome Intruder."

* * *

**What happened to the necklaces? You'll find out in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner. I was very busy aditioning for a chourus (that I didn't make). I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good enough for you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Duck's POV

"What-was-that?" asked Rev. We had heard this crash from the HQ and then some heavy footsteps. "Lock-the-door-lock-the-door-lock-the-door!"

"I'm trying!" said Tech. He typed in some letters and numbers (that have absolutley no meaning to me) on the computer. "There, we're locked in. Now what are we going to do about Ace and Lexi?"

There was a knock on the door, "E-e-e open up!" My heart sank when I heard Pinkster's voice. I had hoped that he would leave the life of a criminal and become a goodguy. Apparently that hasn't happened yet if it ever will.

"That's great," I said sarcastically. I looked towards the necklaces and then to the time thingy. It was set for Acmetropolis, and a brilliant idea popped into my head. I didn't see a year anywhere on the thing so I bet it can only teleport stuff right now. If I can use the machine on the necklaces it will transport them to Acmetropolis where they'll be safe. Then I, Danger Duck, would get all of the praise for saving the universe. I went over to the necklaces, picked them all up, and put them all onto the machine. I adjusted the laser on the machine so it was facing towards the necklaces and pushed a button. In a flash the necklaces were gone, safe in Acmetropolis. I turned toward my team mates and bowed, but I was a bit surprised when no praise came. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me, mouths wide open.

"What? No applause, no cheering, no congratulations?" I asked.

"What did you do?!" exclaimed Tech.

"I saved the universe. Your welcome."

"No-you-didn't!-If-you-hadn't-sent-them-through-time-they-would-have-been-safe-with-us!"

"That timer that you thought was a bomb, when it gets to zero the necklaces will be fully functioned. I designed them so if they got lost they would fly directly to us, and we're the only ones who would be able to take them off. Now that you sent them through time anyone could have them!"

I pointed to the word Acmetropolis, "Look where they are. It'll take awhile, but they'll fly back to us." Tech pointed to the year the necklaces are in, and my mouth dropped.

"You-sent-the-necklaces-to-the-21st-century!" There was an explosion at the door and Slam grabbed all of us and dived under a table. When the dust and debris cleared we saw something we didn't want to see. Two robots had a grip on one of Zadavia's arms, Deuce had a sword up to Lexi's throat, Ace was a few feet from them with his hands way over his head, and there were even more villains than the ones on Zadavia's list.

"Access granted. Welcome Intruder."

"Shut up!" I yelled. Slam formed into a tornado and started to spin towards the group.

"Shoot him!" ordered Deuce. The robots did as they were told, but they seemed to be missing him... on purpose. Me, Tech, and Rev got into action and started to run towards the group. Rev got there 1st, and started to spin around some robots that were shooting at Slam. One robot got smart and put his hand out into Rev's path. Rev has a rough time stopping, I mean he can stop, but he can't stop just like that. That's why we only let him go so fast at times. The faster he goes the harder it is for him to stop, and now wasn't any different. Rev ran right into the robot's hand, and I saw him fall backwards out cold.

The same robot was about to smash Rev, but Tech stopped him with his magnetism. The robot's arm was surrounded by a green glow and was fighting it. Tech swooped his arms up and the robot's arm ripped out of its socket and flew up into the air. As it came back down it hit another robot, knocking his head off. Slam started ramming through more robots as I threw my eggs at them. I was surprised to see that Ace wasn't doing anything but standing there with his arms up. I saw another robot hit Slam which caused him to fly into the wall. Slam crumpled to the floor, but got back up as if nothing happened.

As Tech used his magnetism to crush one robot the one without an arm came and knocked him out. Now it was just me... and I guess Slam. I decided to get closer and quacked over to the badguys. Once I got their Pinkster slapped me across the face. My plan was to beat up all of the villains, but I froze when Pinkster hit me. I stared at him in shock as he grinned. I could taste my blood and feel some of it on my lips. He punched me in the mouth and I fell backwards, and I could feel that there was a lot more blood now. I think I had a nose bleed and I must have bitten my tongue. I saw Slam fall to the ground beside me, and took one more look at Rev and Tech before something hard hit me in the head.

Daffy's POV

It was pretty late at night. Me, Bugs, Taz, Porky, and Speedy were in my backyard (well I guess it's Bugs' too) making smores. Bugs had made a little camp fire so we could all roast marshmallows. Everyone except me was sitting around the campfire talking (well not Taz) when I stepped outside.

"Wuh-wuh-where have you been?" asked Porky.

"I made myself some smores in the microwave, see?" I held out my plate that had three smores on it, but I quickly held the plate up when Taz tried to snatch them. "No, bad beast, bad!" Taz went back to his spot and continued to roast his marshmallows (it wasn't a shocker that he was roasting 20 of them at the same time).

"You made smores in the microwave instead of over the campfire?" asked Bugs. I nodded and took a bite out of a smore. Everyone gave me a strange look, but continued to talk to each other.

We had a boring chat until Speedy said, "Oh look shooting stars!" We looked up at the sky. There were six lights, three of them were very close, and as they got closer we started to notice they seemed to be yellow, orange, and purple. Porky got up and went to get some ghram crackers and chocolate. I, Bugs, and Taz turned our backs to the shooting stars to talk to Speedy.

"So anyway, what did you get Tina for an anniversary gift?" asked Speedy.

"Oh you know... a drill, screws, and paperclips," I answered. Everyone but Porky stared at me.

"Really?" said Speedy, "You didn't get her flowers, chocolate, jewelry, or a fancy dinner?"

"Nope."

"I'm ashamed of myself that I'm surprised," he said.

"Don't you want to keep her for another year?" asked Bugs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You don't want Tina to get upset with you. You were telling me earlier that you would propose in a couple of years."

"Yeah, and you want to propose to Lola in a couple of years too." As Bugs and I talked Speedy just sat there looking wide-eyed over our heads.

"I know that, but if you want the chance of popping the question you've got to keep her happy for the next few years." said Bugs.

"Guys," said Speedy.

"Who isn't happy when they're around me?" I asked.

"Just about everyone," Bugs replied.

"Muchachos," said Speedy.

"Just a second Speedy," said Bugs, "All I'm saying is if you want to keep her you've got to treat her like a queen. Lola and I have been dating for a couple of years now because we make each other happy. If Tina decides she isn't happy she'll break-up with you."

"You three have to listen to me," said Speedy. Bugs and I looked at Taz who was looking at Speedy.

"Turn around!" He said in a high pitched voice. The three of us turned around and saw that three of the shooting stars were coming straight towards us. They hit me, Bugs, and Taz in a matter of moments. I felt myself choke and heard myself, Bugs, and Taz gagging.

"Oh, e-e-e I'm sorry," apologized Porky. Everyone looked at him, but the three of us were still gagging.

"Sorry for what, Pinky," asked Speedy.

"For tooting, isn't that why you guys are gagging?" The rest of us but Taz held our noses.

"Are you kidding, Man? You just farted?"

"Y-y-yes." Now even Speedy began to gag. Eventually I stopped choking, and Bugs and Taz apparently stopped too. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a necklace with an orange triangle on it. Bugs was wearing a yellow one and Taz was wearing a purple one.

"Ha!" I pointed to Taz, "Your's is purple!" I began to laugh until I heard Taz growl, "Purple is a very manly color." I reached for my necklace and started to take it off, but as I lifted it it shocked me. I let go and tried again, but even though I ignored the shock it wouldn't come off.

"Oh my gosh, even Taz can't get his off!" I heard Bugs say. Taz is very, very strong, and he can charge through walls, rip anything apart, and this one time he flipped over a speeding train. You'd figure if anyone could get it off he could.

"W-w-what are they?" asked Porky.

"They're cookies, what does it look like?" I snapped.

"Y-y-y-you know what I mean."

"You guys were just attacked by a bunch of necklaces. Last time I checked necklaces don't fly or attack people, otherwise jewelry stores would be out of buisness," said Speedy, "I've seen the laws of physics being defyed, but not this." Bugs' cell phone rang, and he answered.

"Hello Lola." There was a pause, "You're kidding! You've got to be kidding!"

Lola's POV

I was asleep until I heard my bedroom window break. I shot up out of bed expecting to see a burglar, but I saw a pink necklace instead. It flew towards me and before I could do anything I found it choking me. Eventually I managed to get the necklace under control and I could breathe.

My first reaction was to call Bugs, and I did. I ran downstairs to the phone and dialed the familiar number. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to answer since I knew he was at Guys' Night.

"Hello Lola," he said.

"Bugs, it's me! This may be hard to belive, but a necklace with a pink triangle crashed into my room. I have no idea where it came from I just know it's around my neck now."

"You're kidding! You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed. From the tone of his voice it sounded like he believes me.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth."

"Lola... you've got to get over here, now! Something's going on!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." I hung up, put some clothes on over my nightgown, and drove to Bugs and Daffy's house. I ran into the house without knocking. "Bugs, I'm here!"

"In the backyard! You've got to get over here!" he responded. I ran to the backyard and saw all of the guys. What shocked me was Bugs, Daffy, and Taz had the same necklaces on, but with a different color.

"It happened to you guys too!" I exclaimed.

"The worst part is we can't take them off!" said Bugs. I tried taking off the necklace, but ended up shocking myself.

"What is going on?" asked Speedy.

"What makes you think we know?" replied Daffy. Everyone then seemed to be talking all at once.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Bugs, "Lets just say what we do know. The four of us were attacked by pieces of jewelry, they have the same design, but different colors, and when we 1st saw them we thought they were shooting stars."

"That's it?" said Daffy.

"He just said even more informatiob than I know," I said, "I hadn't seen my necklace until it crashed through my window."

"So we're clueless on what's going on?" asked Speedy. Everyone nodded their heads.

Road Runner's POV

I built my nest on top of a steep cliff so I don't have to worry about someone attacking me in my sleep. Thanks to my speed I can run up this cliff without a problem, but predators, like Wile E., have no chance on getting up here. So you can imagine how surprised I was when I felt something hit my neck.

I sleep in the same position many birds with long necks do. As I lay on the nest I turn my head and put it under my wing. In this position it would be impossible for a necklace to get around my neck. When I felt something hit my neck I figured it was a predator and stood up to defend myself. Then a necklace with a red triangle flew at me and got around my neck, and all I could do was choke. When I stopped choking I looked down at the necklace on me. I bent my neck so it would slide off, but when it got to a certain point it shocked me and refused to go any farther.

I stood my neck up straight again and the necklace fell down my neck. It didn't seem like it was hurting me and I was pretty tired, so I decided to go back to sleep.

Wile E's POV

I was fortunate enough to catch a prairie dog that night. I just wish it wasn't on the edge of my territory. Now I had to walk all the way back to my cave in order to get some rest. After I eat I like to go to sleep right away, and my cave was pretty far away.

Something got around my neck and I fell forward. I looked at the object that was on me and tried to pull it off. Instead I got shocked, but thankfully the thing stopped choking me. I was pretty surprised to see that there was a necklace on me, and it had a green triangle on it. I got up, ran back to my shelter, and lied down on a rock. The rock had a flat top and was big enough for me to sleep on. Even though I had intended to figure out why this necklace is on me my eyes wouldn't stay open. So instead I curled up into a ball, put my ears down, and fell asleep.

* * *

**If you have any complaints please let me know what's wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long, my internet hasn't been very good lately. I don't believe in discontinuing fanfics so you don't have to worry.**

**I'd like to thank .7374 for both following and favoriting my story. Also crazy-ghost-girl for following. Until you guys followed I thought my story wasn't going well.**

**I do not own Loonatics Unleashed or Looney Tunes.**

* * *

Lexi's POV

We had all been thrown in a dark room after the events. It may not have been so dark if the room next to us had lights on. There was only a glass wall separating the two rooms after all. Zadavia, Ace, and I were standing over our friends who were lying unconsious on the floor.

"How long has it been since we've been put in here?" I asked.

"About two hours," answered Zadavia. All three of us stood there for a few more moments when Tech started to open his eyes. His regeneration powers must have helped him wake up. A few seconds later Slam opened his eyes, and both began to stand up.

"Glad to see you're awake," said Ace. Both of them groaned in pain.

"What's going on?" asked Tech.

"Both of you were hit in the head before the villains entered the lab," replied Zadavia. We heard Rev stir awake and then he jumped up.

"My-head-hurts-I-think-I-ran-into-something.-What's-going-on?"

"We've been captured," I said. We all looked to Duck and waited for him to gain conciousness. He slowly stood up and stretched.

"Tell me we're not dealing with Black Velvet again!" he exclaimed.

"Not this time, Duck," said Ace.

Duck began to think, "Oh yeah! That's what happened!"

"Where is Deuce?" asked Tech.

"Deuce went into the lab while some robots brought us to this room. I'm afraid he and the others have the necklaces," Zadavia explained. Tech, Rev, Duck, and Slam shot there heads towards Zadavia.

"Wait-how-is-that-possible?-They-don't-even-know-where-they-are!"

"They were in the lab weren't they?" asked Ace.

"No we lost them," said Tech.

Ace looked at Duck, "What did you do to the necklaces?"

"What makes you think this is my fault?" he asked.

"Did you lose the necklaces?"

"Well... yeah, but... thanks to me the villains don't have them. Besides we have an idea of where they are." said Duck, "I sent them to Acmetropolis."

"That helps a lot," I said sarcastically, "How hard can it be to find necklaces on a city-planet?"

"Actually there is a chance we can find them," said Tech, "Duck used the time displacer to send the necklaces. If we use it again we should pop up right next to them. We'll be able to come back as long as we have the watches Dr. Choroniker sent to me." The lights turned on when he finished. In the room nextdoor we saw Deuce and the other villains in front of the robots.

"Thank you. We've been wondering where they were," said Deuce. He turned to his allies, "Who wants to get them?"

"E-e-e-I will!" volunteered Pinkster.

"No, I will. I'm the gweatest hunter of all time! I can hunt necklaces!" exclaimed Electro.

"Pinster's going. I'll be right back." Deuce left and came back with a watch. It looked like an ordinary watch except for the home button in the glass. "Open the watch and push home when you have the necklaces.

"G-g-g-got it!" Pinkster left the room towards the lab.

Bugs' POV

The next morning Speedy and I were in the front yard. I was getting the paper as Speedy started to walk to work.

"Hey, Pinky!" greeted Speedy. I looked over and saw a pig that looked like Porky, but there was something off about him.

"D-d-d-d-don't call me that! You need to call me by my real name!" he said. Speedy took a step back.

"Sorry Pin... I mean Porky. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Porky looked confused and looked at me. His eyes grew wide and he started to smile.

"W-where did you get that?" he asked.

I looked down at my necklace before answering, "What are you talking about? We explained everything to you last night." It looked like Porky started to panic inside.

"Well while you handle your memory loss I'll get to work. See ya!" Speedy then left towards the Pizzariba.

"I'm going inside," I told Porky, "You want to come in?" He nodded his head and we went inside. I set up a small table and put loads of food on it. He started to make his way towards the table. "Taz, breakfast!" I called.

In an instant a little brown tornado came into the room making a whirring noise. When Taz got to the table he ate everything in one bite including the table and silverware. Porky stood next to me obviously shocked that Taz ate something bigger than himself in one gulp.

"I'm going to need the table back," I said. Taz threw up the table and it landed into the position it was in before. "And the silverware." He threw up the silverware and it landed neatly on the table. Porky's mouth fell open, but he quickly got excited about something. I followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at the purple necklace.

I decided to test him, "So Porky have you heard from Tina?"

"W-who?"

"Tina, Daffy's sister." Both he and Taz looked at me funny.

Porky quickly smiled, "Oh yes!" To make sure he didn't just hear me wrong I asked another question.

"You, Daffy, and Tina were childhood friends. What's something you three did?"

"Oh y-y-you know... play tag, play w-w-with toys, and thi-thi-this one time Daffy and Tina got into a huge fight at their house. They-they-they ended up falling down the-the stairs."

"Oh, that's interesting," I told him, "Hey I got this new painting. Do you want to look at it?"

He seemed surprised but said, "S-s-sure!" I left and brought back a painting of a cherry pie. I got in front of him, put the painting over his head, and turned it so the pie was facing him. Being me I can break the laws of physics, and I just broke another one. The pie fell out of the picture and landed on his head.

"Oh dear I'm so clumsy!" I said. The pig looked at the photo which now had no pie on it.

"H-h-h-how did y-y-you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Th-th-this!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the pie on his head. Porky knows breaking the laws of physics is possible.

"Here, let me get that," I offered. I went to the sink and got a glass of cold water. When I returned I dumped the water on his head. There was no sign of pie on him. "All clean."

"Th-th-thanks," he said angrily. I noticed Taz was growling at him, and figured he must realize the pig's not Porky. I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Daffy coming down.

"Could you guys keep it down! I need my beauty sleep!" Daffy lisped.

"W-w-what's wrong with your v-v-voice?" asked the pig.

"What do you mean?" Daffy asked.

"Y-y-your talking in a l-l-lisp."

Daffy crossed his arms, "Yeah and you stutter. What's your point? Anyway, I wake up with a bookshelf on me because you two are talking so loud."

"A bookshelf fell on you and that didn't wake you up, but we did?" I asked. I'm not surprised by that. He usually doesn't wake up to things anyone else would.

"Yep," he answered. The pig widened his eyes.

"Since when did you read anyway?" I asked.

"It's not for books, it's for photos of myself. I'm running out of space to put them." I looked at the pig and noticed his eyes were focused on Daffy's necklace.

"You better get going Porky. I wouldn't want you to be late for work. Would you like something to drink before you go?" I asked. He nodded his head and I left toward the kitchen. Taz followed me there, but Daffy stayed with Porky. I got out a glass of orange juice and gave it to Taz. "Want to add your secret ingrediant?" I asked. He nodded and spat in the orange juice a few times. I got a spoon, stirred it up, and we headed back to our friends.

"...and that's why you don't have a girlfriend, Porky," Daffy said.

"I-if you're done in-in-insulting me, I-I-I'll be on my way." He took the orange juice from me and headed out the door.

"Darn, I was hoping to see his reaction when he drank it," I stated. Taz nodded in agreement and Daffy surpriseingly did too. After a few seconds Daffy stopped nodding, and he faced me.

"Wait, why did you want to see him drink orange juice?" he asked.

"It's not 100% orange juice," I replied. Taz started to chuckle as Daffy looked at me as if I lost my mind. I guess I'm going to have to explain to him what happened, and something told me I should tell Lola too.

Ace's POV

While Pinkster was gone (which surpriseingly took hours) what else to do but sit and wait.

"Can I have there powers... please!?" begged Sypher.

"No," Deuce said. Sypher groaned. "You all look hungry," said Deuce. He snapped his fingers and some food entered our room from a slot we didn't see before. Well, I think it was food anyway. It looked more like vomit. Seeing that no one wanted the disgusting food Slam ate it all in one gulp.

"What's taking so long!?" exclaimed Stoney, "He's been gone all night!" I don't think Pinkster would runaway with the necklaces and leave Stoney and Bugsy behind. Pinkster ran in at a steady jog, but I didn't see the necklaces. However he was carrying a glass of orange juice. He stopped and bent over as he tried to say something.

"Where are the necklaces?!" exclaimed Deuce.

"I-I-I don't have them, but I know where th-three of them are! I met s-some folks who h-had the necklaces. They thought I w-was some pig n-named Porky."

Duck exclaimed, "What kind of a name is that?!"

"Why didn't you take the necklaces here?" asked Deuce.

"If they were around their necks you wouldn't be able to take them anyway," explained Tech, "Only we can take the necklaces off."

"They w-were around their necks. They m-must have walked by the n-n-necklaces and put them on." Pinkster held the orange juice to Deuce, "They ga-ga-gave me this drink. Do y-y-you want it?"

"Why not?" said Deuce. He grabbed the orange juice from Pinkster and began to drink it. After he took a big gulp of the orange juice he spat it out on the floor. "This tastes disgusting! What is in this stuff?!" Pinkster shrugged his shoulders as I began to chuckle.

* * *

**Please review! If you have an account on this website especially. I can't see guest reviews unless someone with an account reviews my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. Also sorry about saying the wrong name. I know I'm typing the right name, but for some reason it doesn't show up on the website right. The person who favorited and followed is Brandon Ryan 7374.**

**Thank you to Skyhigh Imagination for favoriting my story and pokeloon15 for following.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ace's POV

Deuce sat down in a chair brought in by his robots. He seemed to be very frustrated that someone else had the necklaces. "We obviously need to go and get the necklaces. If we can't take the necklaces off them we'll just have to bring the ones wearing them."

"I call that job!" exclaimed Sypher and Elmer at the same time. All of the villains started begging him to let them go get them.

"I feel so bad for the ones who came across the necklaces," said Lexi. Slam, Tech, Rev, Zadavia, and I nodded in agreement. Duck looked sorry for them, but he never nodded his head.

"We'll just have to hope that they can evade whoever tries to take them," said Zadavia.

"But I'm the gweatest hunter of a time!" wined Electro.

"Why can't I g-go? I went l-last time!" wined Pinkster.

Deuce turned to Pinkster, "They obviously know that you are an imposter."

"W-well at least l-let Stoney an-an-and Bugsy go!" Deuce nodded.

"I can go too right?" asked Sypher. Deuce hesitated so Sypher added, "These guys don't have any powers I can take from them."

"Fine," agreed Deuce, "Stoney, Bugsy, and Sypher get to go. Don't forget the watches and come back if something goes wrong."

"Deucy," began Sypher, "like I said these guys don't have super powers. How hard can they be to catch?" The answer... very.

Road's POV

I was running along as usual and at the same time I was wondering about this necklace. I had no idea on why I had this necklace and why I couldn't take it off. Even though I was going so fast that everything around me was blurred, my mind was very slow. What I mean is I've been thinking about this for who knows how long and I haven't found any answers.

I heard a boom and stopped immediatly to see Wile E. with burnt fur. It looked like he had just made another attempt to catch me. I stuck out my tonge and ran away.

"Meep meep!" Maybe if I had seen his necklace I would've stayed.

Lola's POV

I was asleep when my cell phone rang on my nightstand. Groaning, I picked it up and saw it was Bugs calling me.

"Hello," I answered.

"Good you're awake."

"I am now." I heard Daffy saying something on the other end.

Bugs continued, "Have you seen Porky?"

I got up and started walking down the stairs, "No not today. Why?"

"Someone came here this morning and posed as Porky. I knew it wasn't him when I said Tina was Daffy's sister and he made up a childhood story about them." I heard a beep.

"Can we meet later my phone's dying."

"Sure, I'll bring Daffy and Taz. If you see the real Porky tell him about the pig. How about the park?" he asked.

"That sounds lovely," I answered. My phone died before Bugs could respond. I got dressed and put on my roller skates. Outside I started skating towards the park and passed three men on the way. Little did I know I would meet these men again.

Daffy's POV

A few minutes before me, Bugs, and the beast left to meet Lola Tina called.

"Go," I said in my usual phone greeting.

"It's me Daffy," Tina answered, "Was my prediction correct?"

"What prediction?"

"Remember how I said you'd act after I left? About how you'd cry until I called you?" I thought back last evening before Porky came over. I was crying my eyes out and the room was knee deep in tears. There was a bunch of stuff floating around in the water as I continued to think of how Tina would be gone for a few days.

I quickly brought myself to the present, "Nope, didn't shed a tear."

"Whatever you say," she replied. Yes, she believed me! We heard an explosion from outside.

"Bugs, is that you?" I yelled.

"Yes." he replied.

"Why?"

"Yosemite Sam. After a few more explosions go ahead and come out. By then I should be free to go see Lola."

I replied to Tina, "I've got to go soon."

"No problem, my dad needs the phone anyway."

"Good." I hung up the phone and I heard another explosion. Despite the explosions I got myself a drink without thinking much about it.

* * *

**I promise that the chapter will be longer next time. Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long. I meant to post this chapter on Thanksgiving. I'd like at least one review, please.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bugs' POV

When Lola, Daffy, Taz, and I met at the park we began to discuss the necklaces and the pig that claimed to be Porky.

"So let me get this straight," started Lola, "Some guy shows up at your house who looks like Porky, but doesn't act like him. So you dumped a pie on his head and gave him orange juice with saliva in it?" When she mentioned the saliva she made a sort of disgusted face.

"Exactly," I said.

"Why would someone come into your house like that? Who do you think that was anyway?" asked Lola.

We all began to think about that until Daffy piped in, "I got it! That was Porky's evil twin!" He gave a proud smile with his eyes closed. Lola and and I looked at each other and Taz just stared blankly at Daffy. You'd think we'd know if Porky had a brother. Suddenly Lola looked to her left and squinted her eyes as if she was trying to see something far away.

"Lola?" I asked. She didn't answer, but continued to squint at something. I looked at what she was squinting at and saw three men making their way towards us. One of them with orange hair didn't look familiar, but the other two looked almost identical to Rocky and Mugsy. For a moment I was convinced they were Rocky and Mugsy.

Lola whispered, "I saw them earlier. Did they follow me?"

"Yo, Loonies, we need you to come with us," said the guy with the orange hair. Daffy started going towards them, but I grabbed him. We all ran away from them. I could hear their footsteps behind us too. We all took off in different directions, and I hoped we would meet up later. As I ran I looked behind me and I saw the Mugsy look alike was behind me.

I turned around, "Stop!" He stopped right in front of me with a confused expression. "I went that way!" I pointed to the left towards the pond.

He looked that way and shook my hand, "Thank you, very much!" He ran in the direction I pointed and I ran to look for the others, disappointed on how simple the trick was. 'You can do a more complicated one later,' I told myself.

Daffy's POV

After we split I ran as fast as I could. I looked back and stopped. No one was chasing me and I found this annoying.

"Am I not important enough to be chased?!" I turned around and ran back.

Lola's POV

I began to hop instead of run as the guy with orange hair picked up speed. I looked back and was shocked to see that he was hopping as fast as me. I got confused at this man's speed because everybody knows a human cannot hop as fast as a rabbit. I stopped and turned to face him, wanting to end this quickly. When he got close enough I did a roundhouse kick and he fell to the ground. He then jumped up and tried to land a punch on my face.

I dodged and punched him in the face instead. He reached out, took my ears, and yanked. I grabbed my ears and tried to pull them out of this guy's hands. It wasn't working so I put my feet on his chest as I continued to pull. That worked, but I landed on my back when they were freed. I looked to my right, saw a hole in a treetrunk, and ran towards it. i jumped in it, even though the hole was the size of a mousehole. I popped out and saw that I was in a rabbit hole about 20 feet from the tree. The guy was looking at the hole in amazement and then inspected the hole. Hasn't he seen something like that happen before?

Taz's POV

I looked back and noticed the little fella was following me. Seeing that their was no one around I began to spin in a tornado towards the man. I captured him in my tornado and began to punch, kick, bite, and scratch. When I stopped his clothes were ripped and he looked scratched up.

He looked at me wide-eyed, and I opened my mouth and roared as loud as I could. His hat flew off his head because of it and he began to run the direction we came. I followed him in a tornado.

Bugs' POV

By traveling underground I managed to meet Lola, and we both got out of the ground to see the man.

"Look Rabbits, if you give me any trouble you will need to pay the consequences." I got an idea to get out of this situation.

"You think we're rabbits?" I asked.

He looked confused, "Yes."

"So you think she's a rabbit?" I asked. He nodded, "What else do you think she is?" Both Sypher and Lola looked confused.

"Well she's a girl."

"Keep going," I encouraged, "Say what she reminds you of!"

"She reminds me of another rabbit I know. There's another word that is what she is and reminds me of too."

I continued, "What would that be?"

"Doll."

* * *

**Do you see where this is going? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you thankchaosforspellcheck UgunsGreka Fans and WinxPossible for favoriteing**.

**Next week my Christmas break and I will have more time to write.**

**The song Gangnam Style is in this chapter. I don't own that song, PSY does.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Bugs' POV

"Doll?!" Lola's eyes seemed to catch on fire when he said that. Before this man knew what was going on Lola ran forward and punched him in the eye. He tried to grab her, but before he can she kicks him with both feet like a kangaroo. He flew back a few feet into some mud.

Lola seemed to calm down a bit after that, but I could tell she wasn't quite finished. He sat up and began to wipe the mud on his face. I looked at his left eye and saw that a black eye was already forming. Lola walked over to him and simply kicked him in the side before running back to me.

The man was angry now, "You... you... you..."

"Hey!" We looked back and saw Daffy stomping towards us. "What's the big idea?! Why is it that no one came after me?!" The man raised an eyebrow and the one who looked like Mugsy came back from the woods.

"Chill, Duck. There are four of you and three of us. Someone's not going to be chased."

"Well I'm not leaving here until someone starts to chase me!" Daffy folded his arms and started to tap his foot.

"Look, if you want me to follow you I will, but please take someone with you."

Daffy and I looked at each other, "Fair enough."

Lola ran to a path in the forest followed by Mugsy's look-alike. Daffy and I ran towards the city with the orange haired guy following us. I don't know how long we've been running, but we eventually found our way inside a theatre. Daffy and I ran into the middle of the stage, but the man stopped before he could be seen by the audience.

Daffy and I looked around the theater and realized we were in the middle of a dance performance. There were dancers behind us and the song Gangnam Style by PSY was playing.

_Oppan gangnam style._

As soon as the chorus came on we smiled and started dancing with the performers. Stomp right, stomp left, stomp right, right. Stomp left, stomp right, stomp left, left.

_Gangnam style. Op, op, op, op, oppan gangnam style. Gangnam style. Op, op, op, op, oppan gangnam style._

_Eh, sexy lady!_

At that line Daffy and I started to exit the stage while doing the side shuffle. Once off the stage Daffy and I ran out the other door. The man went through the backstage and came out after us. We saw a painting on a brick wall of a beautiful meadow and jumped into it. Of course when the man tried to come in he ran face first into the wall and fell on his back. He looked at us with surprise. Has he never seen someone jump into a painting? We jumped out of the painting and started to run back to the park, and when we were in a wide open space I pulled out a stick of dynamite.

Everyone stopped and the man asked, "What's with the candle?" I couldn't believe my ears! This guy had no idea I was holding an explosive. I walked over and gave him the dynamite before lighting it.

"It's a gift. I can't run anymore and have no choice but to let you take me. I hope this present will let you show some sort of mercy on me." I didn't have to look back to know that Daffy went up the hill 20 feet from us. When the man began to inspect the dynamite I ran up the hill towards him.

I heard the man say, "What does TNT stand for?"

"I don't know," I yelled back, "It probably has something to do with explosions!" He looked at my gift with horrified eyes and tried to throw it away from himself.

_Kaboom!_

Daffy and I ran away as fast as we could. I knew Lola would be okay since she's much faster than the one chasing her.

* * *

**If you review tell what you thought of the Gangnam Style scene.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to write a really long chapter this time. I'm also going to be giving myself due dates because I get things done better. From now on I'm going to post new chapters every Saturday.**

**I'm happy to see that many of you found the last chapter funny and that you are excited for everyone to meet each other!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rev's POV

Being in a cell all day is pretty boring (but I guess that doesn't shock you). Everyone was just sitting around waiting for the villains to return when the doors opened to reveal Sypher, Stoney, and Bugsy, and they looked like they had been in some big fights. They had scratches, bruises, Sypher had a black eye, and for some reason Stoney looked like he'd been bitten.

Deuce walked over to them, "What took you so long and where are the necklaces?"

Sypher began to rub his shoulder, "Sorry, we don't have them."

"What?! How could you not have them?!" exclaimed Deuce.

"These aren't ordinary animals," began Stoney, "The Tasmanian devil was acting like a wild beast! He attacked me and chased me for miles!"

Sypher added, "The best part is the thing was no bigger than Stoney."

Stoney turned to Sypher, "Well at least I wasn't given a black eye from a girl!" Duck began to chuckle, but he stopped when he got a glare from Lexi. Lucky for Duck Zadavia didn't hear him.

Deuce raised an eyebrow, "All of those injuries were given to you by a girl?"

"In my defense she could really hit and kick, and when I called her Doll I could see fire in her eyes. Literally."

Deuce sat in a chair, "I hope the band has better luck than you three."

"Where are they?" asked Bugsy.

"I sent them to help you. You were taking so long and I was getting impatient." Little did I know who the band ran into.

* * *

Road's POV

I was running along the road as usual when I heard someone talking. Before I could get out of hearing range from the voices I stopped and listened.

"We're lost right?" I heard a guy say.

"Of course not!"

"We were supposed to be in a forest, and look where we are! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Three humans appeared from behind a rock and I knew something was off about them. Sure humans shouldn't be in the middle of the desert, but the way they looked was different. They wore different looking clothes, and for some reason had instruments. The fat one noticed me first, and then he slightly shoved his friends before pointing at me.

I held my breath as we stared at each other until we heard what sounded like a gunshot. Later I find out that it was Wile E. shooting himself out of a canon in another attempt to catch me. As the humans looked around for what caused the noise I took a step back. I wanted to run away, but my sixth sense was telling me to wait.

The three looked up to see a coyote wearing a helmet falling towards them. Wile E. landed on them causing the three to fall down. They were all in a pile and Wile E. even had stars spinning around his head. He shook his head, quickly jumped off of the humans, and ran towards me. That's when I noticed his necklace and he noticed mine and halted. Behind him the three stood up and the one in a red outfit and tall hat began to reach for his guitar. Once he had it out he turned the guitar so the tip was facing Wile E and me.

He strummed it and what looked like a laser shot out if it. It hit Wile E. and shot him towards a nearby rock, but to their surprise he was fine. The man fired at me and I dodged the laser without a problem. They widened their eyes so much I'm surprised they didn't pop out.

"I thought road runners could only go 18 miles per hour," said the fat one. I know not many humans live near this desert, but you'd think they'd know that I can run much, much faster than that. "It doesn't matter you two are coming with us!"

Wile E went forward, "So you just expect us to come with you? Ha, ha! Sorry, but we don't go anywhere with humans."

The third member with a blue outfit and gray hair spoke next, "Well it would be so much easier if you and your bird friend let us take you without a fuss." Wile E. and I started laughing at him. Only an idiot wouldn't know a coyote and road runner are natural enemies. I was too busy laughing that I didn't notice a man with orange hair behind me.

All of a sudden I felt a firm grip on my neck. Usually all I would have to do is run away right then, but I felt my legs go numb and it seemed like all of my energy was being stolen. Wile E. stopped laughing and looked my direction in amazement. The man let go and I fell down, and that wasn't the worst part. I couldn't feel my legs.

The one in red said, "Sypher, what are you doing here?"

Sypher was grinning, "Just wanted to drop by and see how the hunt for the necklaces was going." So it was the necklaces they wanted, not us. He walked towards the band members leaving no obstacle between Wile E. and me. I decided for my safety to not say anything about not feeling my legs, but would he figure out on his own? He'd probably expected me to stand up by now. When the coyote started walking towards me I only had one thought... I'm dead.

Sypher held the hands of two of the band members and told the third to hop on his back he did. "Release it!" The band member in red took out what looked like a grenade and threw it towards us. Sypher used _my _speed and fled to safety from what was about to come. A blue gas was released and I began to feel tired all of a sudden. Wile E. fell down and went into a deep sleep before I did the same.

* * *

Daffy's POV

I was sitting on my recliner talking on the phone with Tina and watching TV. Taz was on the couch with Bugs and they were watching TV too.

"So anything interesting happen so far?" she asked.

"Nope nothing unusual," I answered.

"This reunion is definitely interesting. Michael proposed to his girlfriend today and she said yes, and my grandma tripped, broke her glasses, and hurt her knee. She looks like she's in agony." A funny part came up on TV and I started to laugh really loud at the joke. "What's so funny about that?!"

"How could that line not be funny?" I asked. Porky came in the house and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. As it blinks off Taz growled, Bugs looked confused, and don't get me started on how angry I felt.

"Porky?" said Bugs.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

Tina's voice came from the phone, "What's going on?"

Porky put down the remote, "I c-c-could've turned it off in a worse w-w-w-way."

"How so?" Bugs and I asked at the same time. Porky took out a laser gun and shot the TV, which totally destroyed it. Our mouths dropped simultaneously (and people say I need to work on my vocabulary!).

"What was that noise?" asked Tina. We stood up to face Porky, and he pointed the gun at us. We put our hands up, and I turned on the phone to speaker so I could hear Tina when needed.

"Who are you?" asked Bugs.

"You don't remember Porky?!" I said in astonishment, "And I thought I was the bad friend!"

"Daffy, when's the last time you've seen Porky pointing a gun at us and blowing up our TV?"

"Deuce doesn't like cat and mouse g-games. He wants you a-and the doll to come without a f-f-f-fuss."

I spoke, "I didn't understand the first word you said. Did you say duke or moose?"

"Deuce, who will rule the universe in the next seven centuries."

"Can't we just sit down and talk about this over some tea?" asked Bugs.

"I don't e-even like tea."

I remembered how Porky loved tea and I gasped, "You're not Porky!" Everyone gave me a 'duh' look. Seriously, how was I supposed to know he was an imposter?

"Tell me what's going on!" Porky (or should I say Not-Porky!) took the phone and hung up. It was then, or maybe a few minutes later, I knew we were in trouble.

* * *

Tech's POV

Have you ever seen anyone who looks just like you? I did the next morning when two figures were thrown into a room.

* * *

**What will happen when descendant meets ancestor? How will they escape (or will they)? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is a bit late. I was finishing up the chapter when my mom told me to get ready for bed (I was angry, but I still love her :)) Anyway, that's why it's a day late.**

**I'm happy to see people are really enjoying this story. I'm planning on making another Loonatics fanfic, but I'm trying to decide whether the villain should be funny, or pure evil.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tech's POV

Two figures fell into the room from a hidden door. They were unconscious, but it looked like they were waking up. I stared at the coyote who was wearing my green necklace and the bird wearing Rev's.

The bird jumped up as soon as he awoke, and he had a shocked look on his face. He looked down at his legs and began to move one, as if he was surprised he could move them.

Rev walked up to him, "Hi." The bird shot his head up and looked at Rev with a shocked expression, but the expression became a small smile. Everyone looked towards the coyote who was beginning to stand. He looked around the room before his gaze fell on me. It felt like we were looking at each other for hours until the coyote looked at the bird who came in with him. He ran towards the bird with a look of triumph until the bird ran at a very fast speed to the other end of the room. Slam must have been reminded of how I acted when my behavior was the same as my ancestors because he grabbed him. The coyote didn't struggle, but looked at Slam in fear.

Zadavia stepped in, "I've been informed of how a relationship of a coyote and road runner have been in your time, but here you two need to set that aside." The two hesitated, but nodded to Zadavia as Slam let the coyote go. "Now I'm sure you two have many questions."

After a long silence the coyote spoke, "We look much alike, don't we." It took a moment to realize the question was directed at me.

"Well... we could be related in some way. You lived 700 years ago."

"What is your name?"

"Tech."

"Tech E. Coyote?"

I felt my eyes widen in surprise, "How did you know?"

"The middle initial E has been passed down through generations. My name is Wile E. Wile E. Coyote."

Duck walked over to the bird, "And what's your name?"

"Road Runner."

"No I not your species' name. Your own name."

"Road. Road Runner."

Rev ran next to him, "My-name's-Rev-Runner-and-it's-good-to-meet-you.-Although-I-would've-liked-it-better-if-it-were-under-different-circumstances.-Do-roadrunners-not-talk-fast-in-your-time-because-I-was-expecting-you-to-talk-faster."

Road said, "We try to talk at a normal pace. Naturally we can talk fast. Besides I don't talk often."

Duck gasped, "Rev's look-alike doesn't talk often?!"

"There's no one for me to talk to except him, but we don't talk to each other."

Wile E. added, "It's true. We usually communicate with signs. I'm not really sure why we don't talk to each other." I noticed his glare at Road, and decided to get in between them.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

He seemed pleased, "I build things. Usually I get products from ACME or find useful items in a junkyard. Then, I build something to help me catch dinner."

Road added, "And then it blows up."

There was that glare on the coyote's face again, "Yes, then it blows up." He looked at his necklace, "I see you have the same symbol on your clothes. Is this yours?" I nodded when the door opened again and in came three more figures. A male rabbit, a duck, and a very small Tasmanian devil looked straight at us.

Both Ace and the bunny said, "What's up, Doc?" Everyone froze.

Lexi finally broke the silence, "That was creepy."

Duck walked over to the other duck, "Your bill is kind of big isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? Sure it has a bump, but that doesn't make it huge! That is Daffy Duck's only flaw!" said Daffy. Behind him his companions shook their heads at us. A female bunny came in through the door a few moments later.

She sighed, "It's not every day you get kidnapped by someone who looks like Iron Man."

The little Tasmanian devil walked up to Slam. Slam completely dwarfed the little guy, but the Tasmanian devil didn't look intimidated in anyway. Slam picked him up and began to hug him. Although he looked surprised at first he accepted it.

Everyone was silent until Ace spoke, "Anyone have any ideas of getting out of here?"

The girl offered her phone, and Daffy swiped it and dialed a number.

"Hey Lola."

"Tina, it's Daffy. We've been kidnapped by Porky's evil twin and are now in the future with others that look exactly like us... and it's starting to creep me out." Daffy held the phone out and everyone gathered around it. We all explained what happened to her these past couple of days. I wonder if anyone was wondering how the heck we could even talk to this person right now. Wouldn't the phone have to be in that time in order to work?

After everyone finished Tina started to talk, "Okay, I can't go into the future, but I'll try to help in anyway I can. Whatever you do, don't take off the necklaces. While you have the necklaces for all the villains know, killing you could mean they'd never get the necklaces. But if you don't have them they have no reason to keep you alive. They'll probably want to kill you in hopes you are direct ancestors of the superheros. If you're their direct ancestors, if something happens to you..."

Ace stepped in, "Then we'd disappear!"

"Exactly." We heard a beeping sound, and the call suddenly ended.

Duck took the phone, "What happened?!"

"It doesn't matter right now," said Ace, "What does matter is that we need to get out of here."

The male rabbit nodded, "I'm Bugs, and this is Daffy, Taz, and Lola."

"My name's Ace and we are..."

Duck interrupted, "Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, Zadavia, Wile E, Road... and Danger Duck!"

Ace said, "Now with the introductions out of the way, we can think of a plan."

We sat in silence for a while before Bugs asked, "Does anyone have a picture? I think I saw some portraits in that hallway." Ace gave him a picture of a human on a small boat in the middle of the ocean. "This is our ticket out of here."

* * *

**I'm not sure if Bugs' plan is obvious to any of you, but I sure know it isn't obvious to the Loonatics! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost done! Don't worry I'm still alive!**

**When Rev starts to talk in run-on sentences there may be misspelled words and unnecessary spaces. Those aren't my fault it's my computer. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Bugs' POV

Duck exclaimed, "How is a picture go to get us out?!"

I ignored him and asked Zadavia, "Can you hold the photo against the wall?" She nodded. "Okay, everyone else..." The villains came into the other room and Zadavia hid the picture behind her back.

The villains were the guy with the orange hair sticking up, the Rocky and Mugsy look-alike, a guy who looked like Iron Man, and three people with instruments. In front of them was their leader, and behind them were robots.

The leader spoke, "I am Deuce."

I spoke, "With a name like that it's no wonder you turned evil."

"I don't get it," replied Ace.

"In our time one way deuce was used as another word for..." I whispered the rest in his ear, and we both started laughing. We were joined by Daffy, Wile E, Road, Taz, and we got a few snickers from Lola and Lexi (she heard me thanks to her super hearing). The rest just stood there not sure what to do.

"Enough!" screamed Deuce, "All we want is the necklaces. Hand them over and the six of you can go home!"

Lola stepped next to me, "Sorry, we can't take them off." She shrugged at Deuce.

Deuce nodded, "I'm aware of that, but they can." Everyone looked at their look-alike.

I went to Zadavia and spoke as softly as I could, "The thing about my plan is... the one holding the picture can't get out. Are you fine with that?" She nodded and held the picture against the wall. "Everyone in the picture!"

Everyone who came from my time understood, but everyone else... not so much. I hopped into the painting and onto the little boat. As soon as I was in the picture came to life and the boat, water, and the person began to move. Seagulls began to make noises and fly overhead. Lola jumped into the boat and Taz was holding onto her ears. Daffy ran towards the picture, but ended up hitting the wall right next to it. When he did get in though he landed into the water. Daffy is a duck and prefers to swim like a duck, not like an Olympic swimmer.

Road ran into the picture and on the water. He exited to the side and went inside the wall. Wile E. hesitated before he ran at full speed toward the picture. At first the picture wouldn't let him go through, but he was in the water on his second try. Then a fish jumped out of the water and smacked him in the face.

You might expect the person on the boat to be startled, but he was actually quite happy to see us. Wile E. began to swim to the side of the picture in order to get in the wall.

Everyone still in the cell was obviously shocked. Especially Tech, "How did... how did you... what?"

I called out to them, "What are you waiting for?" I could hear the villains panicking on the other side.

"We can't do that!" exclaimed Duck. Ace ran towards the picture and landed in the water. When he resurfaced he swam after Wile E. and Road. I decided to follow his example, and jumped into the water. Lexi jumped into the picture and into the water followed by Slam.

"That-looks-like-fun!" Rev grabbed Tech and Duck and jumped in. Like Road he ran on the water to the wall with Tech and Duck being dragged behind him. Everyone made their way into the wall and we ended up in another picture. This one was just a picture of a big old tree. We all jumped out into the hallway.

"Follow me!" said Ace. We all ran into a room full of boxes, and I saw Ace push a button that locked us inside.

"Now what?" asked Lola.

"We come up with a plan to take these guys down," replied Ace, "Rev can you scan the building?"

Rev's eyes turned crimson, "We're-in-a-building-not-to-far-from-HQ.-They're-l ooking-for-us-and-boy-are-they-angry!-There's-a-ba sement-that-looks-like-a-maze-and-in-the-middle-is -a-big-computer.-All-of-our-weapons-are-still-at-H Q-it-looks-like-Deuce-is-heading-to-Wormhole-Centr al-with-Fudd.-Pinkster-is-with-Stoney-and-Bugsy-lo oking-on-this-level-on-the-other-side-of-the-build ing,-and-Zadavia-has-been-left-with-some-robots.-A lso-Sypher..."

"Wait," I said, "Did you say Fudd?"

"I-did."

"How did he get into the future?!" exclaimed Daffy.

Lexi replied, "He's lives here. You must be thinking of another Fudd. After all he comes from a line of hunters, and each accomplished something big."

"So you think that all of the Fudds were great hunters?_ All_ of them?" I asked.

"Yes." Daffy and I started laughing until tears came out of our eyes.

"Well Fudd should be easy to handle," I said, "Daffy and I deal with Elmer every day."

"Anybody want to hear my plan?" asked Ace. We all turned our attention to him, and I think this sounded like a good plan.

* * *

**My plan was to post all of the chapters at the same time, but I'm really busy (I know you guys are tired of hearing that, but it's the truth). I hate to say it, but I'm not getting a lot of free time anytime soon. I have a big test and speech coming up. Even in the summer I'm going to take an algebra class to get out of it during the school year. :( But unless I die, I'm finishing my stories and posting a new one on Mother's Day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And the plan takes action! Again the unnecessary spaces in Rev and Road's words isn't my fault. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Rev's POV

Using my GPS, Road and I managed to get through the twist and turns of the basement. When we came into the central we went over to the computer.

"It-looks-like-this-is-the-computer-used-to-hack-H Q," I concluded. On the screen was a map of HQ and it signaled that everything was shut down.

Road began to talk, "Do-you-think-we-can-get-everything-working-again? " For my sake he was talking faster and I was very thankful for that.

"Yes,-although-we-may-need-to-shut-down-this-compu ter-in-order-to-do-that," I said.

Road pushed a button and a voice came, "Self destruct in 2 minutes." A clock appeared on the screen.

"Not-quite-what-I-had-in-mind,-but-that-will-work. " The basement was very deep in the ground so everyone upstairs wouldn't get hurt.

"Look-out!" I turned around and saw the manikins on a floating platform and their instruments at the ready. Bootes strummed his guitar, but we managed to separate and jump onto the platform.

"I'd like to end this concert with a laser show!" exclaimed Bootes. All three of them played their instruments which caused many lasers to fly towards us. Despite their efforts we dodged all of the lasers without leaving the platform. "Hit me!" he shouted.

I raced towards Bootes and rammed into him, knocking him of the platform. He accidentally strummed his guitar and shot a laser at the drums. The drummer was okay, but I can't say that for the drums. His drumsticks were safe too, and he tried to use them to hit Road. I was expecting Road to run or ram into him, but he pulled a move that brought my attention to his feet.

I assumed his feet looked like mine, but Road had talons. Picking up one foot he used his claws to scratch the musicians arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it did break a wire in his arm causing it to malfunction. The manikin leaped backwards and stared at his arm.

Suddenly I felt as if I was stepping on soap and immediately began moving my feet. I was struggling to balance as I realised what was going on. Remembering how well it worked last time the guitarist shot a light causing the floor under me to feel slippery.

"Stop-moving-your-feet-like-that!" exclaimed Road. I kept my arms out for balance, but was still otherwise. "Use-one-foot-to-slide-out-of-there!" I did as I was told and slid out of the light. I stood next to Road and we both looked at the computer. Despite the fact it got shot so much all it had was some black spots.

"Wow," I said, "If-lasers-can't-do-much-damage-to-the-computer-im agine-how-much-power-the-explosion-would-need-to-d estroy-the-computer." We looked around and noticed that the band was gone... and how close the computer was to exploding.

"Lead-the-way!" exclaimed Road. I ran as fast as I could toward the exit, but couldn't turn in time. As a result, I hit my ankle on the wall. "You-alright?"

"I'm-fine," I replied, "Can-we-get-out-of-here-in-time?-I-can't-run-very- fast-with-the-turns."

"Sure-you-can.-You-just-got-to-grip-the-ground-wit h-your-toes-when-you-turn." I quickly got up, began to run, and took Road's advice. Again using my GPS I managed to lead Road through much of the maze. When we heard an explosion behind us I picked up even more speed and we were out onto the main level, far away from the entrance to the basement. Far enough we could see some orange light coming out of the entrance, but not get harmed by it.

"Lets-get-out-of-here," I said. He nodded in agreement.

Tech's POV

Wile E. and I were in front of the entrance to the HQ when we heard an explosion. We had been trying to open the HQ door with no luck, but now the door opened with ease.

"There should be some helpful tools in the lab," I told him. We went through the HQ towards the lab. We reached the lab, but their were sensor beams between us and the supplies.

Wile E. stepped in the middle of the room and was shot by a laser gun. As the sensor beams disappeared Wile E. turned into ash. I started to panic and went ran next to his ashes, but one question crossed my mind. Why am I still alive? The ashes recollected and turned into the form of Wile E. When the ashes were in place he shook and the blackness disappeared from his fur.

"Why'd you do that?!" I exclaimed, "And you have regenerating powers, too?!"

"I do and I wanted to set off the trap so we could get to everything."

"Um... you didn't have to do that," I went to we were standing earlier and used my powers to make the metal supplies come to me.

Wile E. didn't look happy, "Well, I didn't have to do that," he rubbed his neck, "and get hurt in the process." He shook his head, "No matter, do you have anything we can to carry all of these weapons?"

I went over to the table and grabbed a bag. After filling it with weapons I asked, "Do you want to carry it?"

"I would, but when I hold those sort of things the chance it will explode increases 74%." I found it weird he said that, but I carried the weapons without a fuss. I was wondering too why he made that excuse instead of saying he didn't want to. Later I learn he wasn't lying.

Slam's POV

I walked into the room next to the cell with Zadavia in it. Immediately robots made their way towards me. I grabbed one, used it to hit another one, and they fell down. A third robot stepped over them.

Before I could do anything it gripped onto me and lifted me into the air. I opened my mouth and out popped Taz. He leaped onto the robot's head and ripped it off. We toppled down and began to rotate, causing tornados. After a few more minutes of ramming and tearing apart robots we turned our attention to the glass between us and Zadavia.

Taz and I hit the glass in the same spot as hard as we could and it broke. Zadavia stepped out of the cell.

"Thank you. Now we need to find the others and destroy all of Deuce's robots. Without them he can't do much harm to the universe," she said. Taz and I were happy to hear we would be able to destroy more robots.

* * *

**I feel guilty about making everyone wait so long. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am now on summer vacation! I have more time to write!**

**I still don't own the Looney Tunes or Loonatics.**

* * *

Lola's POV

Lexi and I were assigned to find and take down Sypher. As soon as we got upstairs Lexi used her ears to look for him. I was impressed she could pinpoint him by listening for his breath and heartbeat.

We eventually found him in a low-lit hallway. I whispered as softly as I could, "So I can't let him touch me, right?" Lexi nodded and we both came into Sypher's view. For what seemed like hours we were just staring each other down trying to intimidate the other side. Soon we realized that wasn't going anywhere. Eventually Lexi ran towards him and brain blasted him, but surprisingly, he didn't budge more than an inch.

"I upgraded my uniform," he said, "It's much stronger and almost invincible."

"Distract him for me," I said at a volume only Lexi could hear.

It looked like she heard me, "Too bad it can't do anything about that ugly face of yours." I put my back against the side of the hallway getting ready to sneak up behind him. With him distracted smack in the middle of the hallway and me as far to the side of it as possible, I should sneak past.

"Perhaps, but I can guarantee when the day is over your face ain't going to look any prettier." I started to slide past him.

"Did you just admit to being ugly?" He didn't seem to notice me moving.

"What? No! Of course not! You know how mirrors crack when an ugly person's using it? I could look into a cracked mirror and it'll fix itself."

"I'd like to see that happen." I'm now a few feet behind him, and he still doesn't appear to notice me. That'll change in about 3... 2... 1... now! Using my powerful rabbit legs I jumped and managed to kick the back of his head and he fell on his face. Before he could get up Lexi and I retreated to the darkest parts of the hallway. It was dark enough that Sypher couldn't see us.

Lexi jumped out of the darkness and kicked him in the butt. Once she retreated I jumped out and kicked him and retreated too. We continued this technique on Sypher, and yes the suit did hurt our kicks and punches. Yet by doing this we found weak spots in his suit. It didn't protect his head or his legs.

As we began to figure this out that's where we set our attacks on. Sypher eventually got tired and lied down in exhaustion. That's when Lexi saw the closet in the hallway, quickly threw him in, and used the keypad on the wall to lock it.

"How did you know the code?" I asked.

"People here like to keep their codes very memorable."

I looked at the keypad, "The code is just 1?"

"Like I said they like to keep passwords memorable," Lexi shrugged.

"Huh. Well we better get going. The others are going to need us soon." She nodded in agreement and we left.

Duck's POV

Daffy and I were on our way to look for Pinkster. Don't tell anyone, but I was a bit nervous about fighting my childhood buddy. We were slinking down the hallway much like spies would (people might say we were being too dramatic).

We jumped into an intersection in some hallways and immediately hopped so we were back-to-back. We put our hands up in a karate stance and started to slowly spin in a circle. We continued to circle. And circle... and circle... and circle... and circle... and circle... and circle... and circle some more.

"All seems clear in this area," stated Daffy. We stayed back-to-back.

"I agree Daffy. No one is here." We heard someone clear their throat and we turn our heads in the same direction. It was Pinkster, Stoney, and Bugsy, and they were about two feet away from us. Daffy and I froze in our back-to-back karate positions.

Finally I managed to speak, "Huh... how did we not see you?"

Pinkster was rude and didn't answer my question, "This i-is the end of the l-l-line." He pointed his gun at us.

"Wait!" exclaimed Daffy, "You're supposed to ask if we had any last words and let us say our last words."

Pinky sighed, "Fine. Any l-l-last words?

Daffy got out of his position, "I always figured I'd have more time to live. And I hoped I would die of old age in my parade float in a parade dedicated to myself. But since that is obviously not going to happen I need to get a few things out of the way. Questions I still have not been given an answer to. My first question..." he cleared his throat, "Who's idea was it to have slim-chance and fat-chance to mean the same thing? And, They say if you eat enough carrots you'll start to turn orange. If that is true, than why is my best friend not orange. I mean come on, he eats carrots everyday! Also, the opposite sides of dice always add up to seven, and I want to know if they did this on purpose or if it was a coincidence!"

Pinkster said, "G-good. Now..."

"I'm not finished yet. So anyway..." I'm grateful for Daffy's distraction. I wonder how Ace and Bugs are doing.

* * *

**Stay tuned! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the chapter's so short. It was going to be longer, but I decided to post it now since it's been awhile.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Bugs' POV

Ace and I managed to find our way out the building and I followed him to Wormhole Centeral. That's where they were heading last time we checked.

Ace looked over to me as we walked, "Wormhole Central was where I thought I had defeated Deuce once and for all. This time I'll make sure he goes somewhere where he can't return."

"And Fudd?" I asked.

"We'll send him back to prison just like the others. Be very careful Grandfather, if anything happens to you things won't get any better."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "First of all, Ace, I'm not your grandfather. I'm..." I had no idea how many greats would need to be put in front of grandpa, "your many greats grandpa. Second of all, technically I'm already dead." Ace gave a slight chuckle.

"Well Many Greats Grandpa, I still want you to be careful."

"I'll be fine."

Duck's POV

"... so don't you see my many, many points?" asked Daffy.

"Y-yes. Now pr-prepare to be..." All of a sudden there was a red and blue blur and the three villains were bound. Rev and Road were suddenly in front of us.

"Good-job," Road cleared his throat, "Sorry, good job with your distraction."

"What distraction?" asked Daffy.

"That rambling you just did," I said.

"That was a distraction?!" exclaimed Daffy, "I mean... of course it was! I didn't think I was actually saying my last words." There was a brief silence until Taz and Slam crashed through the wall. Right next to the hole they made the door opened and Zadavia stepped through.

"Boss Lady!" I exclaimed.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Guess-they're-still-doing-their-parts-in-the-plan ." Rev replied.

"Can you find them?" asked Zadavia.

Rev's eyes turned chrimson, "Tech,-Wile E.,-Lola,-and-Lexi-are-done,-but-Ace-and-Bugs..."

"What?" said Bugsy.

Daffy got right in his face, "Not you Bugsy, Rabbit Bugsy."

"Oh." I bet when they were introducing themselves Bugsy wasn't listening.

"Anyway,-they're-on-their-way-to-Wormhole-Centeral ."

Ace's POV

"They must've already left the planet," I heard Deuce say.

"Eh... not quite," I said as Bugs and I entered. Deuce and Electro spun around to face us.

"You should've left when you had the chance, Rabbit. Now I'll have to kill you. And your friend when I get his necklace."

Bugs took out a carrot from behind his back and pointed it as if it were a gun at Deuce, "Don't make me shoot." Deuce began laughing while Electro stood confused. "I've done it before and I'll do it again." Deuce laughed harder. He rolled his eyes and shot Deuce with the carrot.

When the black smoke cleared everyone had a shocked look on their face (I bet mine had the same expression). Deuce's face had the most surprised expression on his dusty face.

"Take 'em down, Fudd." Fudd leaped toward us.

Bugs stood still and didn't look the least bit afraid, "Eh, Doc, what do you think you're doing?"

"Dumb Wabbit, I'm trying to destwoy you." A giant laser gun then appeared from his arm.

"What's your IQ?"

He stood up straighter and put a proud smile on his face, "42."

"Really? Your ancestor only had an IQ of 36."

"I have 4 more than him!"

"Indeed," Bugs winked at me, "With that IQ of yours, you could probably beat Ace and me without a suit or gun. Instead you'd use your wits." I immediatley saw where he was going with this.

"You'we wight!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so happy I finally posted the new chapter! This is the second to last one!**

**I don't own Looney Tunes or Loonatics Unleashed.**

* * *

Bugs' POV

"No, don't!" shouted Deuce. It was too late, Electro had already stepped out of his suit. Ace jumped and was about to land on Fudd, but Deuce had leaped over Electro and knocked Ace to the ground. The two of them began to tussle a bit aways from me and left me with Fudd to take care of.

My plan was for Ace to wrestle him to the ground since he has fighting skills, but now Ace was occupied with Deuce. I have little experience in tackling someone so I knew I had to use my usual techniques.

Fudd was going to throw a punch at me, but I stopped him, "Woah, woah, woah. I said you'd have to use your wits. Not your fists." Ace and Deuce continued to fight even farther away now.

"Awe you suwe?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now think about how you're going to outwit us!" Elmer closed his eyes and scrunched his face, obviously thinking very hard. I turned my attention to Ace and Deuce, who began to talk to each other while fighting.

"I should've killed you on that train!" yelled Deuce.

"Well I should've never trusted you!" I had no idea what they were talking about, but I decided it wasn't really important for me to know.

"This is the end of you! You will never see the light of day again, and if I kill the one with the yellow necklace you won't _ever_ see the light of day!"

"I can't concentwate with the yelling!" exclaimed Fudd.

"Keep trying!" I encouraged.

Tech's POV

Wile E. and I were looking for the others, and after 10 minutes of searching we had only found Lexi and Lola.

Lexi said, "I can hear the others. They're not far from where we are."

"So we're really close to that place we were held at?" I asked.

"Yep," said Lexi.

I was a bit worried, "Then how come we haven't run into any robots yet?" As if on cue we were surrounded by robots.

"Are you happy now?" asked Lola. Lexi brain-blasted a robot which fell to the ground. The girls managed to jump onto that robot and escape the circle, but another robot kicked the broken one out of the way. After that the robots scooched closer toward us so there was no escape. I grabbed a gun from the bag and tossed it to Wile E.

"Use this!" I shouted.

Wile E. caught it but his ears went down behind his head and he looked completely terrified. Then there was an explosion that made Wile E. and me turn to dust. After we regenerated we saw that there were no more robots and thankfully Lexi and Lola were far enough away not to get hurt.

I looked at Wile E., "Could you please explain to me what just happened?"

"I told you, when I touch something like those guns the chance they explode increases by 74%." Everyone but Ace and Bugs ran toward us.

"Nice to see you all again," said Lexi.

Zadavia explained to the four of us, "Ace and Bugs are still at Wormhole Central. According to Rev Ace and Deuce are tussling."

"What about Bugs?" asked Lola.

"I'm-not-actually-sure-what-he's-doing," said Rev. More robots had come from all directions and we were surrounded not by one circle of robots, but by what looked like one-hundred behind that circle. Everyone got into a fighting stance when Lola's phone rang. She answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hey Tina," answered Lola.

"We're ready to help."

"We?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can you guys get to the past?"

I pulled out a little remote, "Thanks to this addition I made, yes we can." I pointed it up in the air, pressed a button, and we and the robots found ourselves by a lake near a forest.

"I see 'em! I say I see 'em!" Did we just hear Mr. Leghorn? Everyone looked to the right and we could see a large crowd on top of a hill. The crowd included a duck I assumed was Tina, a mouse wearing a sombrero, a pig who looked a lot like Pinkster, a giant chicken, an old lady who looked familiar, a cat who looked like Silth Vester, and a bird who looked like Tweetums.

The rest of the crowd I had no time to observe for someone who looked like Sam yelled, "Charge!" Everybody from the crowd yelled out and charged toward the robots and soon everybody was fighting robots.

Bugs' POV

"Come on Electro!" I said.

"How wong have I been thinking?"

"About a minute." Exhausted from all of that thinking he fainted and hit his head on the robot suit causing it to tip over. It was tiping right where Ace and Deuce were fighting, and it looked like it would hit them both. Both noticed that it got darker around them and saw the suit coming down. Ace jumped out of the way with Deuce not far behind him, but the head of the suit hit Deuce. Now Deuce was lying down with the head on his legs.

Where I'm from having a giant robot land on your legs isn't that big of a deal. You just might have a broken bone, but apparently here it was a really big deal. Ace ran over to him and tried to push the suit off of Deuce. I decide to run over and join him and together we managed to push the heavy thing off him. Deuce laid his head down, obviously tired.

"Now it's up to me to defeat you pesky wabbits!" Fudd walked over to us. Instead of getting ready to fight him like we planned Ace and I just gave him a mischievous smile. All of a sudden Electro looked scared.

"Can you help us deactivate the robots?" asked Ace.

Fudd shook his head and his expression changed to defiant, "No. It'll take a wot mowe than that to get me to do such a thing." I took a carrot from behind me and pointed it at him. "On second thought I will."

Slam's POV

Everyone was having a blast fighting the robots. Despite the fact they were shooting lasers no one got hit. I wonder why?

I grab a robot while Taz grabs another and we smash them into each other. Next to us Lexi was brain blasting robots, but stopped when Lola ran to her. Lexi took her hands and swung her toward a robot where Lola managed to knock it and a couple behind it down.

A chicken was running away from two robots who were shooting at him. Once the robots were under a tree he stopped.

"Alright ladies. Fire now, I say now!" The robots looked up and saw a bunch of hens on branches. The hens began to fire eggs at them which caused them to malfunction. Not too far away there were three blurs. One was small and was obviously going slower than the other two, but he was still really affective at taking down robots. The mouse would run on a robot's face and when another robot saw him he would try to punch him. He would always move away in time and the robot he was on would lose a head.

The other two blurs would charge into the robots causing them to fall over and then would quickly take them apart. Daffy, Tina, and Duck were being chased by some robots towards the lake. All three ducks dove in and the robots charged after them into the water. The robots would start to twitch and explode.

After Taz and I tore off a robot's arms all of the remaining robots just shut down and fell over.

"Aw," we both said.

Ace's POV

I shut off the robots. It turned out there was a small room in the building that had total control of the robots. Bugs was pointing a carrot at Electro who was standing next to him and Deuce was sitting in a chair in the back of the room.

"They're off," I said, "It's over."

"Good," replied Bugs. He bit into the carrot he was holding at Fudd.

Realizing it was an ordinary carrot the whole time Fudd went, "Oooooo!"

* * *

**Please tell me whether or not this chapter was good or bad! My dad had proof read it to check for things and there were some parts he didn't get. If it is bad let me know why so I can take the chapter down and work on it.**

**Stay tuned for the last chapter!**


End file.
